fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hail To The Chief
|season = 2 |episode = 19 |prodcode = 17A |wish = Help campaigning for Student Body President |writer = Steven Banks Jack Thomas Steve Marmel |storyboard = Gary Conrad Butch Hartman |art direction = Bob Boyle |director = Gary Conrad Butch Hartman |airdate = September 27, 2002 February 7, 2006 June 2, 2009 |previous = Nectar of the Odds |next = Twistory |iTunes = https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-2/id542698364 |dvd = Season 2}} Hail to the Chief is the nineteenth episode of Season 2. Plot Tired of Tad and Chad abusing their privileges as student body co-Presidents, Timmy campaigns against them and wins. All is not easy being student body President, however. His bodyguards (Chester and A.J.) constantly keep him away from Trixie and follow him everywhere, even into a bathroom stall. Synopsis Early Morning at school, Principal Waxelplax announces via intercom that they blew the school'd lunch budget on full color ballets for the student election, so today is the cake and gruel day. Later at lunch, Tad and Chad push Timmy out of the line, and he falls in a trash can. Timmy decides to run against Tad and Chad for student body president, which makes Trixie notice him. Timmy is confidnet that he can win with Cosmo and Wanda, but they remind Timmy that he can't use magic to win a competition. Cosmo suggest that they buy his way in, which both Timmy and Wanda reject. Wanda says they can serve as his advisors and help run his campaign (Cosmo: right into the ground). And to help Timmy write an impressive campaign speech for the election, Wanda resurrects William Shakespeare. Tomorrow, at the debate, Tad and Chad get the voters riled with merely a smile and point. Timmy gives his speech saying that Tad and Chad bully the other kids, and losers ought to be represented by a loser. Timmy has the voters won over, until Tad and Chad come back onstage and says they'll extend cake day, even for the less popular kids. That night, Timmy is depressed that everyone is gonna vote for Tad and Chad. The next day, Timmy arrives at school to find out from Waxelplax that the other students got food poisoning from Tad and Chad's cake, meaning he is the only one there to vote. Timmy, expectedly, votes for himself, getting him elected as the student body president. At lunch, Timmy pushes Tad and Chad out of line, like when they did it to Timmy near the beginning of the episode. This makes Trixie like him more. The secret service (Chester and AJ) then attack Veronica after they see her with a lunchbox, and then yank Timmy away from Trixie. They even follow Timmy into a bathroom stall, and is then dragged away when the bell rings, and they drag him away and attack Veronica again. Later, at a press confnerence for the Future Phlegmers, Elmer lets out a snot rocket propelling towards Timmy, but AJ dives in and takes it for him. Timmy decides he want's out, and incriminates himself of Geekiness by joining the Library Assistance Club, led by Sanjay. Tad and Chad use this against Timmy, who willingly resigns, putting Tad and Chad back in charge. Trixie then leaves him for Tad and Chad. Later that day, Cosmo and Wanda say that Timmy did the right thing. The Future Phlegmers then surround Timmy considering him "one of us". Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Tad *Daran Norris as Cosmo / William Shakespeare *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Grey DeLisle as Veronica / Principal Waxelplax / Chad *Frankie Muniz as Chester McBadbat *Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad as A.J. *Butch Hartman as Bouncer *Dionne Quan as Trixie Tang *Dee Bradley Baker as Elmer / Sanjay / Geeky Kid External links *Hail to the Chief (transcript) * *Hail to the Chief transcript at Scribd Watch The Fairly OddParents - Season 2 Episode 11: Hail to the ... de:Chefsache Category:Episodes Category:Season 2